Phantom
Phantom is an enemy from the Devil May Cry series. It is a boss character that appears in Devil May Cry (during Mission 3) and Devil May Cry 2 (during mission 14 and Mission 18). Profile One of Mundus' highest-ranking generals, Phantom resembles a giant spider, but with a shell harder than a rock. Its blood, when shed, is made of scorching lava and the monster often leaves a trail of fire as it walks. Also, when its eyes change red, it changes into its scorpion form. Story In the original game, Phantom corners Dante, thinking him to be an ordinary human. As he refers to Dante as a "disappointing catch," Dante comments on the demon's size and hopes that there is "something inside that big body of yours." Phantom is defeated by Dante and manages to escape, but is finally defeated when he crashes through a window on the roof, impaling himself on a statue below. Gazing at Dante, he sees Sparda's image. Dante then tells him that he is not Sparda himself, but his son. Phantom dies soon after, melting into a pool of lava. Phantom makes a brief appearance in Devil May Cry 2 when he emerges from a portal in the sky, once the island has been brought closer to the Demon World. No explanation for this fight or his apparent return from the dead is given, though the Guidepost indicates that the portal may be a "door to the past". He has no dialogue either before, during, or after the fight. When defeated, he shatters into glass-like shards. Phantom later appears as part of Argosax's "The Chaos" form. Other Appearances Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Phantom makes a cameo appearance in the opening animation for the Devil May Cry anime. There are actually two Phantoms in the screenshot, but Phantom himself is never encountered during the story. Oddly the opening has him bleeding actual blood and not lava. Devil May Cry Volume 2 Phantom appears in Devil May Cry volume two. In a human form, he is described as "a squat bull of a man whose stance betrayed a fire that blazed stronger than the others". He also assumes his traditional demon form while fighting alongside Dante during the rebellion against Mundus. Devil May Cry Comic In the Dreamwave comics version of Devil May Cry, it is revealed that Phantom tried to eat Dante as "only a demon of the highest order can initiate the evolution," implying that he devours other demons in order to grow stronger. Bayonetta In Platinum Games' 3D action hack and slash game Bayonetta, directed by Hideki Kamiya (the creator of the original Devil May Cry), Bayonetta can summon a demon known as Phantasmaraneae that greatly resembles Phantom. This was intentional, as Kamiya claims that he sees Phantom as an offspring of Phantasmaraneae. Trivia * Because of his rather frequent appearances in Devil May Cry and a reappearance in the second, he holds the distinction of being one of the most recurring bosses in the series, along with Nelo Angelo, Griffon, Nightmare and Vergil, all of which are fought three times. ** If the two optional encounters with Phantom in the waterways and hallway are counted, he is the most recurring boss character in the entire series. Gallery Image:DMCPhantom.png|''Devil May Cry'' DMCA Phantom.jpg|Phantom as he appears in Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Devil May Cry Enemies Category:Demons Category:Non-Human Characters